Trapped in Silent Hill
by xDemonicCloudx
Summary: Jill and Chris go searching for Alpha Team in Silent Hill but end up seperated. Leon and Claire begin hunting for them. Some JillxChris and LeonxClaire.


_**Author Note: **__Well hey there, another new fic from me. I was watching Silent Hill on TV last night and just thought of this. I love Resident Evil but now-a-days it's not very creepy. Hoping RE6 gives us loads of scares. Anyway, Silent Hill is quite creepy so I decided to merge the pair into one. Please, read and review._

Sunlight poured through the window of the one bedroom apartment in West Virginia. A female yawned and pulled the covers off her and sighed. Sunlight is the worst thing to wake up to. She leaned over and picked up her watch.

"8.30am?" she sighed, "on the dot as well."

Jill Valentine, ex-S.T.A.R.S member and now BSAA member, climbed out of her bed and tied her long, newly dyed brown hair into a bobble and walked through to the living room. Her cell phone was on the table and she picked it up as she walked by. She flipped open the cell phone and saw she had five messages from Chris. Pressing onto the message button she began reading the texts.

"_Jill, need your help."_

"_Jill, answer your phone."_

"_Come on Jill."_

"_Are you okay, usually you answer my texts."_

"_I guess I've caught you at a bad time."_

Jill sighed and began typing a new message;

"_Sorry, Chris, I was sleeping. Long night x." _she smiled and flipped her phone closed and walked into the kitchen. She clicked the kettle and poured the ingredients for coffee into a mug. Her phone began ringing and she flipped it open. The caller ID said Chris.

"Hello?" asked Jill, trying to sound as awake as possible.

"Jill, are you okay?" asked Chris, sounding kind of worried.

"Yeah, I was sleeping. What's the problem?"

"Alpha team have disappeared on their mission and we've been selected to go and find them."

"Oh, fun," said Jill sarcastically.

"Yeah, be ready for 12pm," said Chris, hanging up. Jill sighed and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She stripped and stepped into the shower. The water hit her body and she smiled. She quickly got showered and slipped into her blue tight jeans, blue, long sleeved shirt and her body holster.

"I thought I was on vacation," groaned Jill as she checked the clock and seen it was 11.55am. A sharp knock on her door took her concentration and she shouted the person to open the door. She picked her Samurai Edge and slammed a clip into the gun. She flicked on the safety and slid it into her holster on her leg. She put a few extra clips in her side pack and turned to see Chris standing in front of her.

"You're ready?" asked Chris.

"Yeah."

"Good, my car is downstairs."

"Where are we going?" asked Jill as the pair climbed into Chris's black SUV.

"Silent Hill. Alpha team was investigating strange occurrences and then we lost contact with them 24 hours ago," replied Chris, pushing his foot down on the pedal and driving towards the towns exit.

"So, what do you expect us to find?"

"Well, Alpha team for one, maybe a reason behind the loss of contact."

"Let's hope that's all we find. I've read about Silent Hill."

"Yeah, so have I," retorted Chris, driving through the roads on the way to Silent Hill.

They stopped at a small garage with a diner. Chris began filling up the tank while Jill picked up some provisions. She paid for them and carried the small brown bag to the SUV. Chris nodded and walked to the garage owner and paid for the gas. The pair climbed back into the car and drove away. The drive was silent. Neither Chris nor Jill spoke. Jill stared out the window. Suddenly a fog rose from nowhere and clouded the pair's vision. Chris cursed and slowed down. Out of nowhere a car crashed into their SUV and both driver and passenger were knocked unconscious.

Jill woke up to see Chris gone. She groaned and put her hand to her head. She felt pain and her hand was covered in blood. She opened the glove compartment and found a first aid kit. She opened it and picked up a bandage and an antiseptic wipe. Jill cleaned the cut and wrapped the bandage around her head. She climbed out the car and staggered a bit. She clutched onto the open door and looked around her. The car was gone but the fog was still there. She groaned again and began walking towards Silent Hill.

She walked into the empty town. Houses were boarded up. Shops had their shutters down and nobody was around. She sighed and continued scouting the town.

"Hello! Is anyone out there!" she shouted. She was answered by silence.

"Didn't think so," she muttered, unclipping her gun from the holster. She began walking around again and looking into shops where the windows have been smashed.

"Chris!" yelled Jill expecting his masculine voice to reply. Once again she was answered by silence. Jill began walking again and finally came to the end of a street. Jill looked over the end of the street and saw an endless chasm. She sighed and turned back to walk the way she came. Sitting in the middle of the street was a woman clad in black lace.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" asked Jill. The woman turned to look at Jill. Jill couldn't see her face due to the black, lace veil covering her head.

"You don't belong here!" shouted the woman in a raspy voice, "the darkness will descend soon."

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?" asked Jill, confused by the woman's words.

"When the darkness comes, run as fast as you can," rasped the woman.

"Ma'am, can you tell me your name?"

"Daliah," replied the woman.

"Can you tell me what's going on here?"

"No," replied Daliah, running away from Jill into a building. As the door slammed an air raid siren began screeching through the air. Jill looked around and saw the town beginning to disintegrate into darkness and ruins. Her heart began beating really quickly as the siren pierced her eardrums. Her legs felt like lead weights as she tried to run towards the nearest house. Finally she found the strength to push past and sprint into the house closest to her. She sighed with relief as she felt safe in this unknown house. She pushed a cabinet against the door to reinforce the strength of the blockade. She took a chair and sat down and cradled her head in her hands.

"This place is hell," commented Jill. A sudden grumble came from upstairs and Jill gripped her handgun and began walking up the stairs. "Hello?" No reply came and Jill suddenly felt nostalgic.

"This is just great," moaned Jill as she climbed the last stair. The grumbles became louder and Jill unclipped her handgun again. As she came to the door where the grumbles were she flicked the safety off and clutched the door handle. She opened it slightly to peek though the crack. She saw nothing so she opened the door fully to investigate. She scanned the room and still saw nothing. She sighed and looked up to the ceiling. A crack emerged and a sudden snap startled her. She rolled out the way and looked at the cause of the commotion. Standing there was a tall creature with a metal, pyramid helmet with an extremely large knife. Jill's eyes widened in fear and she sprinted out the door. The beast followed her slowly and attacked at any chance possible. Jill dodged every attack from the creature and arrived at the front door. Jill cursed and began pushing the cabinet out the way. She seen the knife coming down from the ceiling and dodged out the way. The knife slashed through the cabinet and door. Jill ran out of the, now broken, door and the air raid sirens suddenly stopped. She turned and aimed her gun at the creature that was chasing her to see the beast had gone. She sighed again and put her gun away. The town felt really warm, surprisingly for the volume of fog around the area. She unzipped her jumper and wafted her top to get some air to cool her down.

"I have to find Chis," said Jill, walking into the fog in search for her partner.


End file.
